homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
112615-Suffering 2: Electric Boogaloo
CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC is still sulkily crawling through the house, rather than hopping -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG was resting until just now... he looks around and finds Nyarla... -- CGG: .... CGG: Mr. Aesona.... We. Need. To. Have. A. Talk.... CGG: Particularlly.... A. Talk. About. That. Which. You. Had. Neglected. To. Mention. Before.... -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC shifty eyes around the room, definitely not looking for an exit -- CGG: .... CCC: ...Uh, which talk? CCC: I've had a few CGG: You. Know. Precisely. What. I. Mean. Mr. Aesona.... CCC: Finally got in touch with Liskar, it wasp nice CGG: ....The. Punishment. CGG: And. What. You. Talked. With. Miss. Libby. Afterwards.... CCC: ...Oh -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he sighs and actually looks at Serios -- CGG: Those. Are. The. Subjects. Though. It. Is. Nice. You. Talked. With. Miss. Liskar.... Though. From. What. I. Have. Been. Told. You. Need. To. Contact. Miss. Aaisha. Soon.... But. I. Want. To. Discuss. A. Few. Things. First.... CCC: I plan to reach her as soon as she's online CCC: What have you been told exactly? CGG: Everything.... The. Nature. Of. The. Punishment.... How. It. Will. Be. Used. To. Hurt. Awake. Miss. Aaisha.... CGG: And.... CCC: ... -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he looks away -- CGG: Yes. The. Kiss.... -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG does not look angry... a bit tired but oddly enough not angry... -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG frog anger -- CCC: To wade into the pit of frustration and despair rather than dive CCC: Yes, Libby and I kissed CGG: It. Certainly. Blindsighted. Me. When. She. Went. In. To. Apologise. To. Me. About. It.... CCC: I'm sorry about it too CGG: As. Well. As. Mentioning. Aaisha.... CCC: It wasp a pretty somber mood CCC: We talked about the ownership thing CCC: ...Some latant feelings CGG: Yes.... And. Of. The. Future. You. Two. Could. Have. Had.... She. Did. Not. Leave. Anything. Out.... CCC: Alright then, well yes CCC: So you know how all that want down CCC: And that we both realized developing anything else is...inadvisable CCC: So there's nothing else to say on that CCC: Sorry that I let it happen CCC: It's part of why I began with that advice earlier CCC: But relented CCC: It's not my place to tell you how to treat her, this is your timeline with her CCC: Not mine CGG: ...You. Are. Right. On. That.... I. Do. Not. Mean. That. In. A. Possessive. Way.... CCC: I didn't take it that way CCC: Just explaining away and buying time before we have to dig into the next part of this conversation CGG: As. Things. Stand.... I. Honestly. Do. Not. Know. Anymore. If. I. Should. Be. Angry. Or. Disappointed. In. You.... Or. Just.... In. Any. Case.... You. Are. Not. Going. To. Be. Free. From. The. Horror. Terrors. Mr. Aesona.... They. Are. Returning. Miss. Aaisha'S. Dreamself.... But. They. Apparently. Will. Keep. You. For. Now.... CGG: And. There. Will. Be. No. Researching. Them.... It. Apparently. Can. Be. Interpretted. As. A. Deal.... CCC: I already know more than I care to CCC: And I saw this coming CCC: Of course she wants to hold onto me CCC: No doubt picking the next course of action to make things harder CCC: She does have my blood after all CGG: Do. Not. Let. Her. Break. You. Mr. Aesona.... More. Than. Ever. Miss. Aaisha. Is. Going. To. Need. You.... She. May. Have. Been. Let. Go. But. That. Does. Mean. She. Is. Free. Either.... The. Memories. Of. Everything. That. Had. Happened.... CCC: She won't break me CCC: ...I'm going ot be the one to break her CGG: Do. Not. Try. A. Repeat. Of. Scarlet. Mr. Aesona.... CCC: I've got this CGG: We. Do. Not. Need. You. To. Be. A. Martyr. CCC: You act like I want to fight her head on CCC: I may not be some fated general, but I do know some measure of strategy CCC: That. Is not one CGG: Fighting. "Her." At. All. Is. Inadvisable.... CCC: You won't talk me down CCC: Just give me time CGG: We. Are. Not. Talking. Just. Another. Twink. Though. Mr. Aesona.... CCC: Don't I fucking know it! -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG hops into Serios' line of sight. -- CGG: Um.... Hello. Mr. Milo.... CGG: Greetings! -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG turns to Nyarla real quickly... -- CCC: Milo, is it important? CCC: Because this conversation is CGG: We. Will. Talk. More. Of. This. Later. But. Do. Not. Revenge. Be. Your. Goal.... Miss. Aaisha. Needs. You. CCC: Revenge isn't my goal CCC: It's just a bonus on top of my goal CGG: It. Is. Not. Redemption. Either. If. That. Is. What. You. Think. You. Can. Gain. From. This. CGG: Mr. Calier, please. As I've already said just M I L O is fine, the "Mr." is unnecessary. CCC: Calier. Don't assume you know what I'm after CCC: Let nature run it's course CGG: .... CCC: Leave Aaisha to me, for now CGG: ... CCC: Let me handle my business CGG: .... -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG just sighs and turns to Milo -- CCC: Enough of the stunned silence CGG: So Nyarla. What's your plan? CCC: Which? CCC: I'm already developing a few CGG: .... CGG: For dealing with this Horrorterror, specifically. We'll tackle the others later. CGG: We. Should. Not. Be. Trying. To. Deal. With. The. Horror. Terror. At. All.... And. We. Will. Not. Be. Interacting. With. The. Others.... CCC: For obvious reasons, some things can't be spoken of outloud CGG: As. Was. Expected.... CCC: The horror terror's fixation is on myself, leave me to my fate CGG: In. Any. Case. Mr. Milo.... I. Am. Sorry. But. I. Do. Prefer. To. Show. The. Upmost. Respect. When. Addressing. Others.... Why. Did. You. Come. Down. Here? CGG: Were. You. Just. Listening. In? CGG: Well. This I S my house, and for the moment I intend to stay within its borders. CGG: Well. Yes.... CGG: I. Had. Just. Wondered. If. There. Was. Anything. Else. Though.... CCC: Don't listen in on private correspondence. CCC: For your sake, lest you hear things you'd wish you hadn't CGG: U N L I K E L Y! There is N O piece of information I consider myself better without. CGG: In. This. Case. You. Would. Be. Better. To. Be. Without.... If. Only. Because. Mr. Aesona. Is. Planning. To. Drag. Himself. Down. When. We. Already. Can. Not. Help. Him. CCC: LIKELY, because if you listened in, you heard knowledge itself is a danger to have regarding them CCC: That's why it's for your sake -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG turns back to Nyarla... -- CGG: Then what will Y O U do? CCC: Also, simply because these are private affairs CCC: And Serios, I'm already at the bottom. It's only up from here CGG: You. Are. Nowhere. Near. The. Bottom. Mr. Aesona.... CCC: You don't know where I am CGG: Accept the burden of knowledge and its perils, or face a terror functionally B L I N D? CCC: You won't face the terror, Milo. CGG: I. Know. You. Have. Spent. Thousands. Of. "Years." Servicing..... NEVER. EVEN. MIND. ABOUT. THAT. CGG: ... CCC: DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK OF THAT CGG: So. You. Do. Actually. Acknowledge. There. Is. Something. Worse. Than. What. You. Have. Right. Now. CGG: Cause. Yes. It. Will. Get. Worse. CCC: Serios, shut the fuck up CCC: Just please, shut the fuck up CGG: Miss. Aaisha. Needs. You. Endure.... Not. Plan. Not. Anything. Else.... CGG: Not. Even. Talk. Of. It. As. It. Is. Dangerous. CCC: I'll plan what I please CGG: You. Damn. Yourself. Then. You. Damn. Us. All. Mr. Aesona. CGG: And. Drag. Us. All. Into. Your. Personal. Hell. CCC: Damn you indeed, Calier. CGG: You're not strong enough to come out on top in this game of wits and wills. CGG: Against creatures beyond the veil of comprehension with years of experience, and power to back it up, you're doomed to failure. CCC: I'm not going toe to toe with a horror terror CCC: So SHUT THE FUCK UP CGG: There. Is. No. Indirect. Way. Of. Dealing. With. Them.... CGG: They. Are. The. Ones. Who. Indirectly. Deal. With. You. CCC: AS IF I HAVEN'T NOTICED CCC: WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS WHOLE FIASCO WAS? CCC: EXACTLY FUCKING THAT CCC: If you don't want in, then don't involve yourself CGG: WHICH. IS. WHY. I. AM. TRYING. TO. KEEP. YOU. FROM. KEEPING. THE. MISTAKE. AGAIN.... YOU. ARE. STILL. MY. FRIEND. EVEN. AS. YOU. KEEP. FUCKING. THINGS. UP. CGG: ...... CCC: I'M NOT MAKING THE SAME GODDAMNED MISTAKE -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG takes a REALLY FUCKING DEEP breath. Everyone is yelling. He can't be too. -- CCC: I'M RUNNING DAMAGE CONTROL TO KEEP EVERYTHING ELSE FROM GETTING FUCKED UP CCC: LEAVE ME TO IT CGG: You. Do. Not. Need. To. Do. That.... Just. Endure.... THIS. IS. SERIOUS.... Noone. Else. Will. Be. Dealing. With. Them.... CCC: Do not push me on this. CGG: I. Am. Trying. To. Keep. You. From. Endangering. Yourself. CCC: You clearly don't know what I'm going for and assuming is the worst possible thing you can do CGG: Which. Is. What. You. Are. Doing. With. Any. Plans.... CGG: With. No. Information. To. Go. On. CCC: It's up to you to trust me or not CGG: I. Trust. You. Mr. Aesona.... I. Do. Not. Trust. Them.... CCC: If so, stand down. If not, shut up anyway CCC: If you don't trust them, isolate me CCC: And you shouldn't trust them CGG: You. Stand. To. Isolate. Yourself. With. Either. Option..... CGG: .... CCC: Exactly CGG: That. Is. Your. Plan? CCC: No CGG: ... CGG: But. It. Is. What. You. Are. Going. To. Do.... CCC: But all this spouting out friendship is what makes you a target by proxy CCC: It's what made Aaisha a target CGG: I. Am. Already. Likely. A. Target. No. Matter. What. CCC: No, Libby will bail you out CGG: That. Is. PRECISELY. Why. I. Am. Likely. A. Target. CCC: You can trust her to keep you safe CCC: Or do you not trust her to do what it takes? CCC: She's wise, she knows the best paths to take. CGG: ...Mr. Aesona it seems like you took my words to heart in the W O R S T way. CGG: I. Trust. Her. To. Do. Everything. In. Her. Power. To. Keep. Me. Safe. Even. If. It. Means. Sacrificing. Herself.... Which. I. Do. Not. Want. CGG: You. Once. Talked. To. Me. About. How. I. Should. Not. Seperate. Myself. Based. On. The. Idea. Of. A. Threat. To. The. Whole.... CCC: And it's irrelevant here. CGG: You. Talked. To. Me. How. More. Than. Ever. We. Need. To. Work. Together.... You. Can. Endure. This. On. Your. Own. Yes. But. You. Are. Still. Working. With. Us.... CCC: Before you were bridging the gap between the team and Libby, and the isolation wasp the danger CGG: It. Will. Be. The. Danger. Here. As. Well. CCC: I'm bridging the gap to horror terrors. CGG: It. Is. What. They. Want. CGG: To. Isolate. All. Of. Us. CCC: Oh so now you know what they want? CGG: Keep. Us. In. Fear. CGG: It. Makes. Sense. Does. It. Not? CGG: They. Wish. To. Break. Us. All. CCC: Of fuckin' course they do CGG: As far as guesses go it isn't a B A D one. CCC: And they well kidnap us to do it CGG: Only. If. More. Deals. Are. Made.... CCC: And if even knowledge constitues dealing with them, it's best you not pry CGG: Into what you plan to do? CGG: I. Am. Not. Prying. But. I. Am. Telling. You. To. Not. Make. Any. Plans. Concerning. Them. CCC: You don't command me? CCC: Do you not realize that? CGG: Of. Course. I. Know. It.... You. Would. Never. Listen. To. Anything. I. Say. CGG: ... CCC: Then don't tell me what to do CGG: ...Miss. Libby. Is. Defintely. Wrong. About. Me.... -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG just hops away -- CCC: If you must know, there is no plan CGG: ... CCC: I just want to be left alone here, to tend to this the best I can CSO ceased responding to memo. CSO ceased responding to memo. CCC: More people is more problems, fact. CURRENT calamitousClotho CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCC: • You all hear footsteps upstairs. • CCC: ... CGG: ... CCC: Isn't Mae still passed out? -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG hops back... -- CGG: What. Was. That? CGG: I don't know. CGG: But we're hiding. N O W. -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG whispered that, for the record. -- -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG harsh whispering -- -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG points to the couch -- -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG starts hopping away to hide into the cushions... -- -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG waves the others to it... -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC hops over to crawl under the couch -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC peeks at the direction of the stairway -- -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG instead chooses to hop his way under a nearby cabinet. -- CCC: • The footsteps move from an upstairs bedroom to the stairs. • -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC hides behind one of the legs of the couch, just to be extra hidden -- CCC: • They continue down the steps, who can see the landing of the stairs? • -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is peaking out between the cushions... -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC has a clear line of sight from under the couch -- -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG has a view of the door and beyond from under the cabinet, a bit of a tight squeeze but not unbearably so, and more secure for it. -- CCC: • A troll girl, with short, pixie cut hair and long, gently curved horns, is descending the stairs, humming to herself. • CCC: ..... -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG has. NO idea who this is. -- CGG: .... -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG froggy blinking. -- CCC: • She wears a simple black dress and black shoes, with no indication of her caste. • -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG slinks down a bit, but keeps a gap open for a view... -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC looks for a sign or anything recognizable on this unfamiliar troll -- CCC: • She wanders into the living room, dragging her fingers over the furniture and looking around in curiosity. • -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG tries to see any sign of blood color in her eyes if she is old enough... -- -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG thinks to pester either Nyarla or Serios to ask if they've got a club who this is but remembers he's a frog. Frogs can't pester easily. Dammit. -- CCC: • She makes eye contact with you, Serios, and grins. "A frog? How adorable." • CGG: .... CCC: ... CCC: • She reaches between the couch cushions, trying to dig Serios out. • -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC creeps toward the edge of the couch ready to attack -- -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG tries to frantically keep out of reach, digging deeper into the cushions, hoping to slip under the couch -- -- CURRENT calamitousClotho CCC frowns. "I'm not going to hurt any of you. I'm just curious." -- CGG: ... CCC: ... CGG: .... CCC: ...who are you? -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG wiggles out from under the cabinet, shaking himself out with a ribbit. -- CGG: Excuse. Us. If. We. Are. Not. Trusting. Of. A. Random. Troll. Appearing. From. Nowhere..... CCC: • She laughs. "I'm nobody. But I heard you wanted to know more about us, so I forced the Oracle to send me here." • CGG: .... CCC: ...Us? CGG: To. Know.... More.... Of. You? CGG: ...Us. CGG: .... CCC: We know our own CCC: What are you? CGG: .... CCC: • The troll girl reaches down, and attempts to pick up frog!Milo. • CGG: Mr. Milo. Stay. Out. Of. Her. Reach. CCC: Don't touch him! -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG takes a hop backward out of her range, before making another onto the cabinet so as to be more eye-level. -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC crawls out from under the couch, hopping his way up to be on the arm -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC of the couch -- CGG: I would suggest A G A I N S T that. Or touching A N Y of us, we are all. Q U I T E poisonous. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG hops over to the top of the couch -- CCC: You're a horror terror, aren't you? CCC: • She smiles and nods. "Yes! Well, on a technicality. I had a bad spot there for a while, but I've got ahold of myself again." • CCC: Got a hold of yourself, huh? CGG: Do. Not. Ask. Her. Any. Questions. CCC: • "Oh indeed. After the first billion years you lose yourself a bit. I don't know how Libby has lasted as long as she had without slipping into insanity, and becoming one of us." • CGG: ... CGG: Wh....Wh....Wha..... CGG: ... CCC: So you're straight up from the hivemind then... CGG: ....So you really A R E a Troll. This isn't some disguise or facade, but your being a terror doesn't preclude it. CCC: It's one thing to resist, but you were /in/ and here you are claiming to have a hold of yourself CCC: Disguised as a troll, nonetheless CCC: • She laughs. "Oh Nyarla. How little you know. You have made all these assumptions about Horror Terrors that are blatantly untrue. We're not a hive mind." • CGG: ... CGG: .... CGG: W....We. Have. Not. Demanded. Any. Of. This. Information.... Just. To. Be. Clear.... There. Is. No. Deal. To. Be. Made. Here.... CCC: Agreed CCC: • "Oh, I'm not interested in making a deal. You've already fucked that up for yourselves." She looks down at Milo. "Do you have anything to drink? I can get it myself, because you're indisposed." • -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks over to Milo.... -- CCC: ...So you forced the Oracle to let you in...to educate us? CGG: Hm. CAT ceased responding to memo. CAT ceased responding to memo. CCC: • "And to enforce a deal I made with Scarlet during their session. But I thought I'd pay for the disruption with some information before I left." • CGG: You certainly are B O L D aren't you? Entering my home without permission... But then you've made yourself a pleasant houseguest so far. CGG: Would a bottle of water do? There are a few right in front of the kitchen. CGG: Mr. Milo. Do. Not. Try. To. Intimidate. The. Horror. Terror. CCC: • "What's water?" She asks. • CYW ceased responding to memo. CYW ceased responding to memo. CGG: .... CCC: ... CGG: About the most refreshing drink there is. Nothing quenches your thirst Q U I T E like it. CURRENT miloreySprite CMS RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CMS: The sprite exits a room and then nopes right back into it. CCC: • She gets up and wanders over to the water, humming an unfamiliar song. • CCC: ...what deal are you enforcing? Since you're offering info in exchange for the uhh, disruption CGG: I. Would. Ask. What. The. Deal. Was..... But.... CGG: You. Can. Not. Blame. Me. For. Being. Skeptical. Of. Your.... Generosity.... CMS: Miloreysprite re-enters and hides behind a piece of furniture. CGG: Not. Meaning. Any. Disrespect..... CCC: • "Scarlet wanted help completing her land. We gave it to her. She was supposed to give herself to us in return. So I am going to collect this iteration." • CGG: .... CCC: This iteration of Scarlet? CCC: Huh, so maybe she really does get reborn CGG: Reborn? CGG: I wasn't aware there was more than one... CGG: One. Was. More. Than. Enough. For. Me.... CCC: Scarlet claims to be our age and apparently forgets the past sessions CCC: Reborn, probably CCC: Something like that CGG: ...Well. She. Definitely. Knows. Now..... -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks over to Nyarla... -- CCC: • "Jack has coded her in to the Derse landscape. She returns every session." • CCC: ...oh CGG: ... CGG: ....The. Reason. She. Could. Not. Leave..... CCC: So that's her curse... CMS: Miloreysprite is aggressively sniffing the air. CCC: That she... CCC: • The troll takes a water bottle, and attempts to open it. She sees the sprite. "Oh! What a cutie you are!" • CMS: So much tongue. Also really awkward. Cause part of that is milo's face. CMS: "SSSmellsss dead!" CCC: • "Yes, I died. And so did you." • CGG: .... CMS: The sssprite sssulksss. "Fair point." -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG grumbles something about "not counting" under his breath -- CMS: "Why did you come?" CMS: "Actually I probably misssed really relevant conversssation. If sssomeone could catch me up." CCC: • "I've come to collect on an old contract. I came to offer information in exchange for any disruption this may cause their Session. Since they were asking." • CGG: Why. Would. Taking. Scarlet. Cause. Us.... Oh. No. Vigil..... CMS: "Oh yesss. They had quessstionsss about... landsss and what to do..." The sssprite keepsss sssniffing and getting clossser. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG turns to Nyarla with a look of fear... -- CCC: • "I suppose I can help with that." • -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC looks back at Serios -- CCC: Uhh, actually CCC: I think we can figure this stuff out CCC: Just gotta explore for a bit CGG: Yes. We. Can.... Very. Much. So.... No. Help.... But. Perhaps. Take. Your. Time. In. Your. Collection. Of.... Just.... CCC: • "Oh, I won't be waiting to collect. If you would like me to not collect her instantaneously, you can make a deal with me, if you like." • CGG: .... CMS: The SSSprite letsss out a low hisss. CGG: ...You offered your aid in dealing with Vigil's response. Is T H A T contingent on incurring a debt with you, too? CCC: • She laughs. "I mean, I am a horror terror." • CCC: Right, of course CGG: I suppose so. CCC: • "There are certain rules I must follow." • CGG: Naturally..... O....Of. Course..... CGG: May. My. Comrades. And. I. Talk. In. Private. For. A. Moment.... Please. Do. Not. Go. Anywhere.... Not. A. Deal. Though.... CCC: • "I'll give you as long as it takes for me to finish this water bottle." • CGG: .... CCC: ... CMS: "You have to eat the bottle. It'sss what humansss do." CMS: miloreySSSprite nodsss. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG quickly hops over to Nyarla and waves over Milo -- CGG: OVER. HERE. NOW. MR. MILO. -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG QUICK hops over, huddling up. Squad up, y'all. -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC whispers "Scarlet is spying through me, she likely knows of this." -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC whispers "Which means Vigil may know" -- -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG whispers "Yes. I. Know... And. Even. If. He. Does. Not... How. Long. Before. He. Starts. Killing. Things. From. Either. Withdrawal. Or. General. Anger. Of. His. Matesprit. Being. Taken?" -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC whispers "Knowing him and the rather unsteady terms between us, not long probably" -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC whispers "At least in my case" -- -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG "...Vigil's devotion to Scarlet is absolute, isn't it?" -- -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG "Very. Much. So." -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC whispers "I don't know that he'll turn against horror terrors for her sake" -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC whispers "As if he could even harm them and wouldn't harm us first" -- -- CURRENT. GalvinizedGlobalization. CGG. "...That'S. Something. We. May. Have. To. Bank. On.." -- -- CURRENT. GallavantingGuardsman. CGG. "Damn.. It.. We.. Were.. Suppose.. To.. Be.. Done.. With.. This...." -- CCC: • She reaches for the sprite. • -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC whispers "Quick, what do we do?" -- -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG "We. Are. In. A. No. Win. Scenario..." -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC finally returns to the house. what a journey it is from the front lawn. -- CCC: • Lila, a troll girl is in the living room, sitting on the coffee table and poking miloreysprite. • -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG "Either. We. Likely. Die. To. Vigil... Or. One. Of. Us. Suffers..." -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC whispers "Which option is the lesser of two very destructive evils?" -- -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG spots Lila -- -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG and excitedly waves her over. Frog waving. -- -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC climbs up onto the table herself. gotta investigate -- -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG "Both. Can. Cause. Devestation. In. The. End." -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC whispers "...I was planning to ally with Scarlet, but I don't very much like being owned by two horror terrors" -- CCC: What's g☉in' ☉n ☉ver here? -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG the other CC and the other GG and he are in a little adorable frog huddle -- CCC: Lila! CGG: Team meeting. CGG: ....Madame. Cenero. Do. Not. Talk. With. That. Being.... It. Is. Not. A. Troll. CCC: Yeah, that, get over here -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC does the shoosh-y hand wave at them -- CGG: She. Does. Not. Know. About. The. Horror. Terrors.... CCC: Lila, please CCC: • The troll smiles down at Lila. "Hello little frog! What's your name?" • CGG: Madame. Cenero. You. Do. Not. Understand. The. Danger. You. Are. In. The. Danger. We. Are. All. In..... CCC: Lila. Wh☉'re y☉u? Y☉u're n☉t part ☉f ☉ur team? CCC: • "No, I'm a Horror Terror. I have some unfinished business with Scarlet, and offered some information to pay for the disruption to your session it may cause. Those boys are freaking out about it." • CCC: Hey now, after the consequences of my last time talking to a Terror, I think I'm allowed to freak out CCC: I have n☉ idea what that is but it s☉unds wicked c☉☉l CGG: It. Is. Most. Certainly. "Wicked." But. Not. "Cool."... Please. Come. Down. From. There. CGG: ... -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG looks from Serios, to Nyarla. Then up to Lila. -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC sighs -- CCC: So much for a huddle CCC: • "Basically, I'm what happens when a player god tiers, but doesn't win their session. We cannot die, so we grow more and more powerful, ancient, and insane. I've gotten better though." • CGG: .... CCC: ...Huh, okay CCC: Neat CGG: The.... The.... Horror. Terrors..... Are.... Players? CCC: I wasp wondering about that CCC: I mean, caught me way off guard CCC: But the origins, I wasp curious of -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG does a few short hops to limber up before making a BIG leap onto the table. -- CGG: Interations.... Does. That. Mean.... Other. Time. Lines.... Could. We. Possibly.... -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC follows Milo up to the table -- -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG realizes he is alone now and quickly scrambles for the table... -- CCC: What do you mean by better? CCC: • "Well, I had to spend a long time in the Rookery." • CGG: The Rookery being...? CCC: • "Where you go when you're a'ravin'!" She giggles. • CCC: Rehabilitation? CCC: That w☉uld be the ☉nly l☉gical assumpti☉n CCC: Not from what I know, er thought I knew CCC: • "It's funny how one makes assumptions, when they are so often wrong." • CGG: Considering. Learning. Of. You. Comes. With. Costs..... CCC: And that's why I'm trying not to CCC: Practice what I preach CGG: Indeed. The image I had in mind is apparently wholely incongruous with the reality... CCC: • She affectionately pets frog!Lila. • CCC: So, I'll be upfront. I'm not assuming, but are you at all inclined to cause us suffering? -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC the smallest pleased ribbit -- CGG: ...No fear or poison? Or I suppose, nothing T O fear. CMS: The sssprite dassshesss back behind the sssofa. CCC: • "No more than you've already agreed to." • CCC: • "I did have to threaten to kill Serios to get Libby to help me enter the game proper. So, sorry in advance for what I did to her when we fought, Serios." • CCC: I would argue that it's not what I agreed to... CGG: ..... CCC: Wait, what? CGG: Y....Y.....You..... Did.... WHAT.!? CCC: Serios... CCC: D☉n't, man -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he sends significant glances -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC full of fear -- CGG: ...Mr. Calier. CGG: SHE.... SHE.... She.... CCC: The last thing we need right n☉w is an☉ther tr☉ll-b☉y-hissy-fit CCC: She will be okay, right? CCC: • "I mean, eventually. It was almost heroic there for a minute. I had to pull back to keep from killing her." • CGG: ..... CCC: ..... -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC eyes the both of them -- -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is clearly twitching with anger... -- -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC with the "do not" look -- CGG: ...That's what it means to have power of your degree, huh? CCC: • "Killing is something we do for fun, for sport. So long as it isn't heroic or just, none of us can truly die. We just sleep a while. But Libby... She was actually willing to die to defend you. So I had to stop." • CGG: ....Stop. Talking. Of. It.... -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC audibly whispers "that sounds pretty cool actually" -- CCC: So that's why you wait for Godhood? CGG: .... CCC: To hunt us? CCC: • "Yes. It was more fun to torture you that way." • CCC: Aw c'm☉n that isn't c☉☉l CCC: It'd be way better t☉ just play it like a game ☉f tag -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he mutters to himself "Fucking great, Glissa's gonna give me hell -- CCC: • "I already gave you hell, Nyarla. I mean if you want more I suppose I can do that." • CGG: .... -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he seizes up -- CGG: ... -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks over to Nyarla and then the horror terror... -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC is trembling. With rage or terror, who knows? -- -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC seems pretty fuckin stoked about the concept of Death Tag -- CGG: The. One. With. The. Time. Power..... That.... That..... You.... You.... Miss. Aaisha.... Miss. Libby..... Y....You..... CCC: Yes...her... CGG: ...Do the two of you need a minute? -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG looks between the two trolls, expression about as stern as a frog's can be. -- CCC: • Glissa happily pats Lila. "I like you. Can we be friends?" • CCC: Heck yeah. Just d☉n't fuck me up until I actually g☉dtier and get the hang ☉f things CGG: .... CCC: I'm already suffering again at seeing you, no more needed CCC: ...she doesn't really mean that, by the way CGG: Very. Much. So. She. Does. Not. Mean. That.... CGG: ... CCC: • Glissa giggles. "You know I was a time player, in my session." • CCC: I know us time players should get along, but can't it be without fucking each other up, period? CCC: • "That would be boring." She searches her sylladex. • CGG: If either of those two ladies want to do something I think it's been made abundantly clear nothing any of us do or say could stop them. CGG: She. Does. Not. Know. What. She. Is. Getting. Into.... None. Of. Us. Have. Talked. With. Her. Since. Turning. Into. Frogs.... -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he just sighs -- CCC: Y☉u guys elected me the team rep s☉ I'm g☉nna put my best f☉☉t f☉rward t☉wards every☉ne CCC: I vote that shit gets revoked CGG: You. Missed. A. Crucial. Premeeting. CGG: ... CGG: VERY. IMPORTANT. -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG snrks. Frog snrking. -- CCC: N☉ take-backsies CCC: Impeachment CCC: • She pulls out a small black box with a button on it. "Here you go. A present." • CGG: .... -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he just sighs again, this is going to go comically bad -- CCC: Oh man, is this like s☉me kinda pand☉ra's b☉x? CGG: .... CMS: "SSSniff it firssst!" a voice callsss from behind the sssofa. CCC: Open it and find out CGG: Is E V E R Y member of this team going to recieve some manner of boon from a foreign entity? Every one? -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC could not be more sarcastic -- CGG: No. Opening. It. Would. Be. Very. Bad. -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC puts it in her inventory. a box. how delightfully easy to make a constellation out of -- CCC: • "It's a star chart. Tells you where the other planets are, and where the players and other tagged entities are on them." • CCC: • "It also plays mp3s." • CGG: .... CCC: Rad CCC: ... CGG: ...MP3s you say? CCC: Are you going to screw her over in exchange or am I just special? CGG: .... CGG: S...She. Did. Not. Agree. To. A. Deal. By. Taking. That.... CCC: She said it was a gift y☉u fuckin' legume CCC: • "No, she's my friend now." Glissa scoffs. • CGG: .... CCC: ... CCC: ....... CCC: • Glissa sighs at Lila. "Are they always this bad?" • CCC: Yeah they kind ☉f are CCC: But it's free entertainment CGG: .... CCC: Well sorry for not wanting you to be fucked over CCC: ...literally CGG: .... CCC: D☉ I l☉☉k like I'm in danger? CGG: YES. CCC: A thousadn times yes CCC: D☉ I n☉t seem t☉ kn☉w what I'm d☉ing? CCC: A thousand times yes CCC: Again CCC: Oh my g☉d CCC: You get the benefit of the doubt from being uninformed on just how horrible Glissa can be CCC: Seri☉s accepted a fucking s☉ul-sucking glaive s☉ his ☉pini☉n is m☉☉t CGG: ....It. Does. Not. Suck. Out. Souls. CCC: It might as well CCC: Still not convinced CGG: ... CCC: Not important though CGG: And. Not. Nearly. The. Point. Right. Now. -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG looks between everyone present. -- -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG then up to Glissa. -- CCC: • Glissa sniffs. "Well, I can tell when I'm not wanted. Lila, if you want to chill, just call my name three times in a row. I'll see the rest of you scrubs later. I have a witch to catch." • CGG: .... CCC: Have fun CGG: Oh. No.... -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC lil froggy wave -- CGG: Wait. You. Need. To. Finish. Your. Water. CCC: We're still in intermission CCC: On Scarlet's fate CCC: • Glissa lifts the empty bottle, and eats it, cap and all, in a single bite. • CGG: .... CCC: What do you want? CCC: In exchange for Scarlet CCC: • "Time's up, kids." • CGG: .... CGG: ... CCC: I'm agreeing to nothing yet -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC whispers cool -- CCC: But... CCC: • "I don't want anything. I want Scarlet. I'm gonna make Vigil think Libby conspired with Jack to take her, and watch that shit go down in flames." She giggles. • CGG: .... CCC: • Glissa taps her forehead genially. "I hope you got to give your girl a proper goodbye, Serios. He'll probably lay her out for years." • CGG: He.... He. Could. Not. Possibly.... She. Would. Certainly..... CGG: ... CCC: Can we negotiate? -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG stares at the table, eyes downcast. -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC is grimacing -- CCC: • "Oh, he definitely could. I've watched him fight a thousand times. All teleportation and stabbing. Libby can't fight fast enough for that." • CCC: • Glissa smiles. "If you have something you think I want more, sure." • CGG: .... CCC: ... CCC: Actually c☉uld y☉u n☉t wreck Libby yet? We kinda need her t☉ get ☉ff this hellh☉le CCC: • "Well I mean, I can always move you around if you need. She's pretty rekt from our last fight already. But I guess I can do a favor for a friend." • CCC: C☉☉l. W☉uldn't wanna be stuck here f☉r wh☉ kn☉ws h☉w many m☉re years CCC: Can I still not trade Jack? CCC: • "Okay. I guess I'll go hassle Aaisha instead. She was a good lay." Glissa waves. • CCC: STOP CCC: • "No, I don't want Jack, Nyarla, and who do you think you are to give me an order?" • CCC: ...... CGG: .... -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC froggy facepalm -- CCC: • "If you're saying something, you better spit it out. You guys have shit to do, and if you don't, I can always invite the Dullahans in." • CCC: Please CCC: Please leave Aaisha alone CCC: I'm begging CCC: • Glissa laughs. "Oh my, are you begging?" • CCC: • She laughs so hard she starts crying. • CCC: T☉ be h☉nest I d☉n't kn☉w if I can handle the tr☉ll b☉ys flipping their c☉llective shit ab☉ut y☉u attacking their girlfriends CCC: I'm already bound to you, aren't? CCC: • Glissa wipes the tears away and looks to Lila. "Troll boys are the most overdramatic weenies in the incipisphere." • CCC: • "Not completely, Nyarla. Just a little." • CGG: .... CGG: Mr. Aesona. Do. Not.... CCC: .... CGG: ........ CMS: "Too many emotionsss. wow." The sssprite popsss up from behind the sssofa. -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG looks up. -- CCC: • Glissa blows Miloreysprite a kiss. "When this session is done, if you wanna come be my new pet out in the furthest ring I'm super down for that." • -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG .../shudders intensely/ -- CMS: "Oh wait, I'm ssstuck like thisss forever?" -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks sympathetically at the sprite... -- CMS: The sssprite'sss tongue getsss ssstuck partially out. CCC: • "yeah basically. Though I could totally shenan you out and Lorey and Milo could both be my pets. That might be cool." • CMS: "Isss that what that blocked data wasss?" CMS: "Milo fix me. There are too many of usss, and an eternal one of usss? WHY?" -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC munches an already-dead small scorpion. a girl's gotta eat -- CGG: Consider it on the docket. CMS: "SSSuper." CCC: ... CCC: • "Nyarla, do you have anything constructive to say? Or are you just going to whine some more. I have infinite time and your overdramatic shit just isn't worth any of it right now." • CCC: Fine, go CGG: ...How do you feel about games? CCC: Holding you up is wasting my time too, probably CCC: • Glissa stretches. "Bye." She vanishes. • CGG: ... CGG: .... -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG slowly -- CGG: D....Damn. It. All..... DAMN. IT. ALL. -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG raises a froggy hand to his head. And lets it stay there. -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC slumps -- -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC tucks her legs under herself. smal ball of frog -- CCC: Damage control CGG: ...Mr. Calier. Warn Vigil that she may be coming to take Scarlet. CCC: How? CCC: Yes CMS: "You can probably ssshout about it loudly." CGG: Mr. Aesona. Warn Aaisha to be on her guard. We don't... CGG: Oh. Gods. Aaisha.... CGG: And. For. The. Record. I. Do. Not. Have. A. Direct. Line. With. Vigil.... CGG: ...We don't really know what's coming. But. That doesn't mean we stop doing what we can. CGG: Nyarla. Do Y O U have his contact info? CCC: celestialVindicator CGG: ....Noted. Now.... CGG: ...Keep it together, you guys. We've got each other in this. CGG: ...I'm going to do what I can, too. -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG and. Just like that, hops off to another part of the house -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he whips out his phone, frantically sending a message -- CCC: Do we tell Scarlet? CGG: If. We. Can. Not. Get. Vigil.... CGG: Also.... No. Saying. Any. Name. Three. Times.... Beetlejuice. Or. Otherwise.... CGG ceased responding to memo. CGG ceased responding to memo. CCC: I w☉nder if it w☉rks with c☉de names, ☉r if it's just birth names CCC: Lila, you need to understand, that /Terror/ is a danger CCC: Ok but l☉☉k at it this way CCC: If I'm friends with her I have drastically decreased the ☉dds ☉f being d☉ne in by her CGG: Until. She. Uses. You. In. Some. Campaign. Against. Jack. CCC: She used an arrangement we had to whore out my matesprit to more horror terrors CCC: For Millenia CCC: That casually passed by for us as a mere day CCC: . . . Ok that is pretty brutal CCC: Being done in is the actual least of your worries CGG: Yes.... Though. They. Would. Wait. Until.... Oh. Gods. Miss. Libby.... I. Need. To. Contact. Her.... CCC: Well I'm trying n☉t t☉ fuck myself ☉ver t☉☉ h☉rribly f☉r the time being, and it seems t☉ be g☉ing well CCC: I d☉n't think I've made a single enemy yet CGG: You. Do. Not. Need. Enemies. With. Friends. Like. Them. CCC: You have one of the most dangerous being in existence as a friend CCC: And another who may be even more powerful as a suitor CCC: Yes CCC: And I doubt either of them hold any real good will towards you CCC: Speaking ☉f, if either ☉f y☉u has a fantastic universal parad☉x, that w☉uld be super CURRENT paranormalPrometheus CPP RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGG: I. Was. Never. One. To. Study. Paradoxes.... CCC: A nice little paradox will come when I can time travel and stop this from happening CCC: Which will stop me from needing to stop it CCC: But time loops be damned CGG: ....As. We. Have. Yet. To. See. Multiple. Mr. Aesonas. Flying. About.... I. Do. Not. Think. You. Have. Succeeded. Yet.... CCC: Yes and that worries me greatly -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he's pacing -- CGG: She. Has. To. Alright..... It. Was. What. The. Horror. Terror. Said. Right.... Her. Death. Was. Not. Heroic. Enough..... CCC: She's not dead CCC: the terror held back CGG: .... CCC: But she's in no condition to handle Vigil if this doesn't work out in our favor CGG: Do. They. Lie. Though? CCC: Yes, they do CCC: But I don't think she was lying CCC: It's much more painful this way CGG: .... CCC: Just, calm down CCC: Let's think CGG: We. Need. To. Win. This. Game.... CGG: More. Than. Anything. Else.... We. Need. To. Win. It.... CGG: We. Have. No. Other. Choice. In. This. Matter.... CCC: And if we lose Libby and Aaisha, have we won? CGG: I. Did. Not. Say. We. Would. Leave. Them..... CCC: Then think with me CCC: What's the terror's next move? CCC: Outside the obvious CGG: Aaisha.... Scarlet.... They. Want. To. Inflict. Pain. On. Miss. Libby.... They. Want. Me. To. Be. The. Cause.... CCC: Both of us CCC: Pretty sure I'm her favorite CCC: That is to say, she hates me CCC: We need some kind of strategy CCC: A way to lessen her impact CCC: Good call on Milo's part, making sure they're informed CGG: Yes. CCC: But if she wanted to, she could actually stage the kidnapping instead of just telling Vigil CCC: Much more effective proof of them being in cahoots CGG: Stage. The. Kidnapping? CCC: Make her self look like Jack, weild the time powesr to prove it, and claim it's Libby's idea CGG: .... CCC: And toss our names in by association with her CGG: She. Would. Not. Need. To. Throw. My. Name. In.... I. Am. Libby'S. Matesprit. Remember? CGG: Vigil. Would. Just. As. Easily. Hunt. Me. Down. By. That. Association. Alone..... CCC: Which makes it worse CCC: Even harder to disprove, especially coming from you CGG: .... CCC: And I punched Scarlet CCC: Our words will fall on deaf ears CCC: Can't sleep with all this tension CCC: We have no way of defending Libby CGG: We. Can. Not. Even. Defend. Ourselves.... CCC: No, we can't CCC: ...can we? CCC: There's still the sword and the shenanicite CCC: Is this situation a wise enough usage? CGG: "She." Was. The. One. Who. Gave. It. To. You. CGG: I. Do. Not. Think. She. Would. Give. You. A. Weapon. If. She. Did. Not. Have. A. Way. To. Counter. It. CCC: We could be gods of our aspects and still be paltry to her CCC: We're not fighting her CGG: I. Would. Ask. What. You. Are. Suggesting. But. I. Do. Not. Know. The. Limits. Of. What. The. Horror. Terror. Can. Hear. And. Not. Hear.... CCC: Being spied on is so damn annoying CCC: Not like the idea would work anyway CGG: Oh. Gods. Miss. Aaisha. Was. Already. Having. Enough. With. The. Idea. Of. Scarlet. Spying. On. Her.... CCC: This is so much worse than spying CCC: I'd propose the possibility of reversing time, but I don't know if that'd be enough outside true godhood CCC: Also, "she" is a time player CCC: With way more experience CGG: In. All. Of. This.... It. Still. Comes. Down. To. The. Twinks.... They. Want. Jack. Dead. They. Want. Libby. Broken.... They. Just. Want. Scarlet.... And. They. Want. Vigil. Insane.... CCC: Jack's a thief of time CCC: I don't know what all that entails, but it sounds like a time player's worst enemy CCC: But he's not our hero here CGG: So. Our. Chance. To. Survive.... Is. To. Use. Jack.... -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks over at Lila... -- CCC: ..."survive" CCC: Serios, rash decisions like turning to malicious higher powers CCC: That is how we ended up here CCC: How I ended up here CGG: We. Do. Not. Turn. To. Him.... We. Make. It. His. Idea. CCC: "Using" Jack, uh huh -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC continues sit -- CCC: This is so terrible and we do not have many options CCC: It's for Libby's sake CCC: I'm pretty sure he only started bothering us because she told him not to CGG: It. Is. For. All. Our. Sakes.... Everything. We. Hope. To. Love.... Everything. We. Hope. To. Live. For.... CGG: .... CCC: The things he wants to destroy himself if it amuses him CGG: He. Is. Already. Practically. A. Horror. Terror.... CCC: We need to start thinking steps ahead CCC: Jack's probably even less honor bound than a Terror CCC: I'd probably have to actually give him that apprenticeship for this CCC: In addition to Lila's primer CCC: Immediately CCC: I was thinking ab☉ut that and CCC: Isn't a primer a c☉ntract? CCC: A contract that signs away your freewill CCC: S☉ I was thinking CCC: what it boils down to in my mind, at least CCC: I'm no fan of twink culture CCC: What if my primer was /literally/ a c☉ntract CCC: Like fuck if I'm g☉nna sign my life away just because he c☉mpletes s☉me shitty little quest CCC: What g☉☉d is that g☉nna d☉ me CCC: I want a mutual benefit CCC: Well, I know contracts. Serios may know this primer business better than me. CGG: It. May. Work. As. A. Contract.... CGG: All. That. Matters. Is. That. There. Are. Conditions. That. Jack. Needs. To. Perform.... CGG: It. Can. Be. A. Simple. As. Being. Who. He. Is. Or.... It. Can. Be. To. Start. A. Fight. With. The. Horror. Terrors.... CGG: I. Only. Suggested. It. Be. Not. Outright. Impossible. To. Keep. Him. From. Being. Annoyed.... CCC: To offer protections from their malicious machinations for all parties that are friend to Lila? CGG: I. Think. It. Might. Be. Wise. To. Double. Check. On. This. Though.... CCC: And how would be define protections? -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he actually uncaptchalogues his husktop for once, opening up a fresh word document -- CCC: So what are we doing? CCC: Making contracts? -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks to Lila... -- CGG: Are. You. Certain. You. Would. Want. To. Do. This? CCC: Yeah if it benefits us CCC: No, are you really really sure CCC: We have at least a small chance of wading through this without it CCC ceased responding to memo. CGG: We. Do. Not. Know. If. He. Can. Make. It. So. You. Are. Dependent. On. Him. Like. How. Female. Twinks. Would. Be.... You. Could. Be. Forced. To. Endure. Withdrawal. Symptoms.... CCC: Which means without him, you may die CCC: And that's if he ever lets you go to begin with CCC: As well as him still being an enemy CCC: Getting rid of him eventually is still one of the main goals CCC: I mean, this rides s☉lely ☉n if he even accepts the c☉ntract CGG: Before. We. Write. Up. Anything. We. Need. To. Know. More. Of. What. Goes. On. During. The. Final. Part. Of. The. Primer.... What. The. Blood. Exchange. Does.... CCC: The primer has to be fulfilled CCC: First, I think CCC: So if anything, we may be able to put off it's fulfillment CCC: At least til we can prevant it outright CGG: We. Can. Make. Another. Condition. That. We. All. Make. It. To. The. End. Of. The. Game.... CGG: No. Horror. Terrors. Messing. With. Us. And. We. All. Make. It. To. The. End. Of. The. Game.... CGG: Alive. -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he's typing -- CCC: Do we know how far he'd actually go for the primer? CGG: No. We. Do. Not. CCC: We still have the shenanicite to buffer the impact if it falls through CGG: Not. Much. Of. A. Buffer. If. He. Has. Much. Of. The. Same.... But. It. Is. All. We. Have. To. Contend. With. His. Cheating. Right. Now.... CCC: I don't mean with him, but yes, also a valid concern CCC: Do we have other conditions to add, Lila? CCC: I'm thinkin CCC: I'm sure I'll c☉me up with s☉mething CGG: In. Any. Case. We. Need. To. Be. Certain. He. Will. Come. Through.... He. Is. Their. Enemy. As. It. Is. Because. He. Did. Not. Come. Through. With. His. Deal. With. Them.... CGG: Though. In. That. Case. They. Had. Already. Given. Him. What. He. Wanted.... CCC: Yeah, it's his end that he didn't hold up CCC: This contract needs some Troll Dr Seuss shit, we need to be clear CCC: No murdering us in a box, with a fox, in a house, wearing a blouse, no loopholes allowed CGG: ....We. Are. Going. To. Have. To. List. A. Great. Deal. Of. Conditions.... CCC: Which hopefully won't get to the point of annoying him CCC: We actually have to give him leeway somewhere CCC: Otherwise it's obvious we're waiting for the heat death of the universe CGG: We. Need. To. Get. To. Work. On. It. Then.... CCC: I'm typing it as we speak CCC: Aaannnd, done. CCC: I c☉me at a high price s☉ he can suck it up ☉r f☉rget ab☉ut me CCC: Let's just hope it's worth our survival... Category:Glissa Category:Lila Category:Milo Category:Nyarla Category:Serios